The Beat Of Her Own Drum
by oldsoulsandhandsomedreams
Summary: We all have that one person who gets under our skin and into our very being. She was his, and he was hers. It was going to be a very good morning. (Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing that belongs to Dick Wolf & Co) If you like it, please review it :)


It was the sound of the upbeat music coming from the kitchen that woke him.

He rolled over and groaned when he felt an empty space beside him.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, the smell of bacon greeting him.

He stopped in the doorway, his eyes fixating on her.

She was wearing nothing but his shirt, and was all smiles as she moved along with the music.

He smiled as he watched her, her joy was infectious.

Not wanting to interrupt a rare carefree moment of hers, he decided to just wait in the doorway.

She didn't see him standing there until the song ended.

Turning around after turning her iPod off, she instantly grinned at the state of his shirtless body.

"Missing something?" she asked fake innocently.

"Seems I'm missing a shirt," he smirked, "You haven't seen it by any chance?"

"Nope," she grinned seductively, "Enjoying the view?"

"I like watching you dance," he admitted, more honest than she had expected.

"Really?" she quizzed as she walked towards him, closing the distance between them.

"You're carefree," he smiled, "I like the way your eyes light up when you do,"

"Same reason I like it when you smile," she kissed him softly, "You should smile more often,"

"It's been a rough week," he sighed as he snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her closer.

"There's plenty of reasons to smile" she placed her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating.

"Who needs lots of reasons when I have you? You're all the reasons I need," he grimaced at how corny it sounded, but it was true.

"That has to be the cheesiest thing that has ever come out of your mouth," she chuckled against his chest, "It's kind of cute,"

"I wasn't trying to be cute. I was just being honest," he tightened his grip on her slightly, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know," she smiled as she breathed in his scent.

She loved the way he smelled. It's why she loved wearing his shirts.

They stood there in silence for a bit, just relishing in each other's company.

"Dance with me," she broke the silence, looking up at him.

"Dance with you?" he asked as he looked down and met her gaze.

"That is what I said," she responded.

He just stared at her, looking puzzled.

"Stop looking at me like I've suddenly grown two heads," she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I can't dance," he said, as she slowly released herself from his grip.

"You don't need to know. There's no one else around," she took a hold of his hands.

"But…." he began to protest when she cut him off.

"Stop looking so worried. No one's going to know," she reassured him, but he didn't look convinced, "Please? For me?" she batted her eyelids at him, knowing he would have already agreed.

"Okay," he sighed, "Anything for you,"

She smiled, her eyes lighting up again. He couldn't help but smile as well. She seemed to have the power to get him to do things he wouldn't normally do, and she knew it. He found it strangely endearing.

"Don't we need music?" he asked when he realised the room was quiet.

Instead of answering, she simply walked over to the stereo and turned her iPod back on.

When she returned to where he was standing, _Blue ain't your colour_ was playing.

"Isn't this song slightly depressing?" he asked, her hands taking hold of his and placing them where they needed to be.

"It has the perfect beat," she hummed to the tune as she answered.

"I can't dance," he said softly, repeating his earlier objection.

"Just follow my lead," she said as she got him to start dancing.

She giggled a little when he stood on her foot and instantly became flustered.

"See, I told you I couldn't dance," waving his hand in frustration.

His rant was cut short by her lips on his.

He melted into it, his arm once more around her waist.

As the kiss deepened, he brought her closer until she was flush against him

Breaking apart when the need for air became paramount, he looked at her, "I think I'm falling in love with you,"

Without missing a beat, she kissed him once more and whispered into his ear, "I know,"

He should have been surprised, but he found himself not being surprised at all.

"Speechless counsellor?" she chuckled.

Taking inspiration from her earlier move, it was his turn to kiss her as a response, his hands moving down to her ass.

"Someone's feeling brave," she grinned as she playfully swatted his arm.

The smell of burning bacon broke through the scene.

"The bacon!" she gasped, breaking free from the embrace and running back to the stovetop.

She turned off the hotplate and turned to face him, the pan in her hand and a pout on her face,

"So much for breakfast," she sighed as she binned the burnt food.

She put the pan in the sink and when she turned around, he was kneeling in front of her.

She squealed in surprise, and covered her mouth with her hands.

 _The rest of our lives_ now playing in the background, unexpected but definitely helping play into the scene he was presenting.

He smiled again, this time for having surprised her, a rare occurrence.

"You're not…." she trailed off, "Tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing,"

He said nothing, remaining silent as she ran through all scenarios in her mind.

They both took a little twisted pleasure in watching the other one squirm.

"Rafi…" her voice becoming timid, "Tell me you're not….."

"Move in with me?" he asked, still kneeling.

"You arse!" she said between clenched teeth as she hit his arm.

Laughing he stood, his knee finally starting to hurt.

"It's not funny Rafael!" hitting him again, "You had me panicking!"

He grabbed her hand before the third strike, moving closer to her.

He could hear her breathing faster, the closer he got.

He had her backed against the bench, his hands now gripping the bench either side of her.

"You haven't answered my question," his voice low and sending tremors down her spine.

"You were serious about that?" the timidness back in her voice.

The look he gave her, sent more shivers down her spine, "I'm always serious,"

"Rafi…" she reached up and caressed his cheek, "You sure you want this?"

"I want you," he confessed, before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

Breaking apart he looked at her with such love that she felt her heart skip.

"Yes," she said against his lips as she kissed him again.

He moved closer during the kiss, until he was flush against her.

When their bodies touched, the kiss deepened.

The kiss ended abruptly when Rafael took her by the hand, pulling her back down the hallway and into the bedroom.

"What about breakfast?" she joked.

"I have other ideas about breakfast," the seductiveness in his voice made her feel all hot and bothered.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too," she whispered, allowing herself to be showered with kisses as they fell back into bed, clothes forgotten on the floor.

"I know," he growled into her neck.

She laughed and was cut off by his lips assaulting hers.

"Now, about that breakfast…." She said against his lips.

It was going to be a very good morning.


End file.
